


【KK】Light&Shadow 01

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 01

【我总是做梦。

【梦中总有一双同样的眼睛，望着我。

【它们干净，纯洁，如黑曜石般深邃。

【可每次醒来，就忘掉了。

日本，东京都。

盛夏的午后两点。

一天中最热，大街上行人最少的时段。

还没营业的酒吧，角落里的沙发座，喝着白兰地的男人。

一只指节修长的手捏起杯子，连指印都和上一次的位置，分毫不差。

另一只手随意地玩着一把蝴蝶刀，银白色的残影里，刀刃不停地被收起，弹出。

这双手白皙，干燥，柔软。

极稳。

有一些职业，只会让这么稳的双手入行。

两点十五分，男人喝光了被子里最后一点琥珀色的液体，背起旁边放着的皮制双肩包，起身离开了酒吧。

那个背影有些瘦削，年轻得不可思议，长着一头堪堪够到肩膀的柔软深栗色头发。

从后面看过去，就像是个还没入社会的大学生。

下午三点，歌舞伎町某间破旧的小公寓。

这是一栋有些年头的旧楼了，一楼二楼三楼是牛郎店，四楼到八楼是公寓式旅馆，老旧的电梯嘎吱作响，似乎下一秒就会绳索断裂轿厢下坠凿入地底。

804室是个3LDK的结构，为了今天的任务，每间屋子都被装上了临时的摄像头，衣帽间改为监控室，电梯口，楼梯口，房门口各守着一个全身黑衣面露凶相的男人。

其余人手散落在屋内各处，他们的头正坐在客厅的沙发上，茶几上放着一把带了消音器的手枪，手枪旁是个脏兮兮的烟灰缸，里面挤满了白色的烟屁股，那穿着花衬衫的男人还在神经质地一支接一支抽着万宝路。

烟灰缸的另一边是一部手机，黑着的屏幕上也落着零星的烟灰。

“嗡嗡——”

房间里没人说话，连手下走动的时候都刻意放轻了脚步，手机在茶几上震动的声音，就显得异常突兀。

花衬衫不自觉地手一抖，一大截烟灰落到了裤子上，他也顾不上掸，忙看向屏幕。

见是那个自己熟悉的号码，男人悄悄松了口气，这个电话来得稍微晚了点，不过没关系。

“喂。”花衬衫接起电话，谨慎地应了一声。

回应他的，是“噗”的轻响中，夹杂着一楼隐藏在暗处手下的惨叫。

花衬衫当即脸色一变，果断挂了电话后就冲着手下吼，“快他妈的报警！”

“报……说啥？”手下没反应过来。

也不怪他反应不过来，自个儿就是黑社会，平时见到巡警都恨不得躲着走，报哪门子的警？

“就说有人持枪行凶！让你报警就报警，哪他妈逼那么多废话！”花衬衫破口大骂，抄起手枪就打开了保险，进入戒备状态。

守着电梯和楼梯的人都接到了通知，都绷紧了神经，掏出枪，死盯着电梯门和楼梯口。

电梯的楼层稳步上升，守着电梯的人吞了口唾沫，举着双臂瞄准。

“叮——”电梯门缓缓打开，扳机扣动，子弹不要钱似的往出撒，直到打空了弹夹，那人才看清，软软倒下像筛子一样的，是本来守在一楼的同伙。

妈的，是楼梯。

那人意识到自己上当了，赶紧两三步挪到楼梯口，更加紧张地更换弹夹，手都有些哆嗦。

同伴看他这没出息的样子，嘴角挂上了嘲笑。

然后就在对方抬头露出的惊恐目光中，脑后一热，同伴额头也多了个流着血的圆孔。

“噗。”

“扑通，扑通。”

第一声是枪，后两声是人。

总控室里的人眼睁睁看着楼梯口的两个家伙倒下去了，却只捕捉到了敌方一个深色的头顶。

“老虎，你他妈的——”他抄起对讲机想警告守在门口的人，却连“小心一点”都没来得及说出口，对面就传来了熟悉的轻响，以及人体落地的声音。

和他看见敌人进屋的画面，同时发生。

“操！”他大骂一声，拎着枪拉开门把手，脑门就顶上了一截发烫的枪管。

“噗。”

十一个人，五分钟。

第十二个，也是最后一个，那个花衬衫，脖子上紧紧地压着一把蝴蝶刀，让他觉得自己似乎连吞咽口水都会被割破喉咙。

“说说看，你们偷偷摸摸靠近老宅，到底想干什么？”蝴蝶刀的刀柄握在一只白皙指节修长的手中。

那只手，极稳。

手的主人整张脸都隐藏在黑暗里，只能从轮廓和声音判断出，那是个瘦削的男人。

“我，我……”花衬衫磕磕巴巴，半天没组织出一个完整的词。

还没等男人再问一遍，警笛的声音，就从窗口传了进来。

屋里活着的两个人脸色俱是一变，花衬衫满脸欣喜，隐藏在黑暗中的男人则沉下了面庞。

花衬衫眼珠子一转，竟然生出了莫大的勇气，他迅速权衡利弊之后，得出了最佳结论——

脖子猛地向前一送，竟是想主动让蝴蝶刀切开自己的脖子。

奈何男人反应比他更快，腕子翻转刀刃调了一百八十度，险险地避开要害，另一只胳膊肘曲起猛击对方后颈，花衬衫就翻着白眼晕了过去。

自始至终，花衬衫都没见过这干净利落弄死所有人的魔鬼，到底长什么样子。

一击之后男人赶紧收刀往外走，奈何好运气已经到了头，拉开804的房门，外面已经站了三个警察。

面对着三把手枪的枪口，男人阴着脸，缓缓举起了带着黑色皮手套的双手。

持枪指着应该是犯罪嫌疑人的男人，看着这张面露不虞的脸，其中一个警察却产生了非常不合时宜的想法。

刀凿斧刻般凌厉的面部线条，狭长的眼睛，深色的瞳仁，薄唇，剑眉，左边脸颊上，点缀着一颗小小的黑痣。

这男的，长得也太年轻太帅了点。

港区，某五星级酒店的总统套房。

巨大又柔软的双人床，被褥揉成一团堆在角落，床上跪着一个男人，躺着一个男人，一个长发，一个短发，都一丝不挂。

短发的那个身姿修长，虽然有着完美的八块腹肌，却不是那种肌肉猛男，长相在男人里，也可以用妖异来形容，一看就是在脸上动了不少的刀。

长发的那个则有一张圆脸，胸部稍微堆积了点脂肪，连那两点红豆子，都比一般男人大一些。他的上唇有些特点，看起来像是东京近郊的那座堆积着皑皑白雪的富士山。

从上面那个人越来越快的耸动频率可以看出，他们正渐入佳境。

躺在床上那个放肆呻吟大叫，全身泛着粉红色，爽到脚指头都蜷了起来。

手机悦耳的铃声，就给房间内的春色增添了一抹不和谐之音。

男人的手胡乱划拉着，也不知是有心还是无意，接通了电话。

紧接着他就无暇顾及那个小小的电子玩意，因为高潮来临了。

“啊，啊——”躺着的男人近乎尖叫，大脑一片空白，好半天都处在高潮过后的余韵中，无法回神。

伺候他的那个为了延长他的快感，马上俯下身去，用温热的口腔包裹柱身，丝毫不介意上面沾染的腥膻白浊，吮吸得“咂咂”作响。

这个动作，更是惹得躺在床上的长发男人，发出一声满足的喟叹。

而后，抬起手臂奖励似的拍了拍正在他胯间努力的那个短发男人的头，用黏糯沙哑的声音跟他说，“可以了，自己出去玩会儿，乖。”

短发男人则听话地默默下了床，去客厅里玩手机了，临走前还十分懂事地关上了卧室门。

长发男人在确认门已经关好后，才拿起手机，甜甜软软撒娇似的应了一声，“小准~”

也不知道对方说了些什么，他渐渐收起了脸上的嬉笑，翻个身，趴在床上，捞过枕头抱在怀里，专心听着电话。

“……嗯，嗯，捞他出来。然后？我想想，那就让他去别墅找我吧。别折腾得太狠。好，好，拜拜~”

男人挂了电话，猫一样在床上伸了个懒腰，望了一眼窗外灿烂的夕阳，又拿起手机，给客厅里的另外一位打了过去。

“进来给我洗澡。”

简简单单说完之后就放下了手机，而他手机刚扔在床上，被他支出去的那个短发男人，就一丝不挂地走了进来。

刚刚下半身套着的安全套已经被他处理掉了，短发男人近乎虔诚地走到床边，俯身抱起了长发男人，让他双手环着自己的脖子，进了浴室。

夜幕渐渐降临，深蓝与繁星开始慢慢吞噬晚霞。

“说吧，阿墨，你想要什么？”泡在浴缸里，长发男人闭着眼睛享受着身后之人的按摩，随口问道。

“阿墨想当下星期的头牌，可以么，大少爷？”这个叫阿墨的男人，声音也低沉而好听。

“当然可以，这不算个什么事儿！阿墨这么招人喜欢，别说一星期了，一个月，半年，一年都成！”长发男人张开眼睛，抬头看向这个管他索要头牌地位的男伴，不对，更准确地说，是牛郎。

阿墨低头看着这个他称作“大少爷”的男人，马上明白了他的意图，俯下身子，给了对方一个极尽缠绵的舌吻。

“你看，你值得头牌的地位。”长发男人意犹未尽地砸吧一下嘴，露出了一个简直可以称得上可爱的笑容，“还有，我允许你称呼我的名字。”

“好的，剛先生。”

“真乖~”

警察局的审讯室里是看不见天色的，因为这里压根没有窗户。

颜色单调的墙壁，颜色单调的地面，一张桌子两把椅子，灯管投射下惨白的光。

角落里放着一盏老旧的台灯，上面拧着一颗瓦数巨大的灯泡，这东西出现在这里，便是某种刑讯的手段，而不是家用电器。

二十四小时都一个德行，这真是一间令人乏味的屋子。

现在，这间令人乏味的屋子里，坐着一名警察，一名嫌疑人。

“姓名？”

“堂本光一。”

“年龄？”

“28岁。”

“职业？”

“目前没工作。”

“之前呢？”

“打零工。”

“什么零工？”

“跟你今天要调查的东西有关系吗？”

“回答我的问题！”

“便利店收银，酒吧服务生，这些。”

“今天下午三点钟，你为什么会出现在那间公寓里？”

“我想搬家，看房子的时候发现门口有死人，因为好奇，我就进去了。结果那家伙想攻击我，为了自保，我把他给敲晕了。”

“这么热的天，你为什么戴着皮手套？”

“个人习惯。”

“你不热吗？”

“这是我的事。”

“你的包里为什么会带着一把蝴蝶刀？”

“防身，今天不就差点用上了？”

“介绍你去看房子的人是谁？”

“街上的小广告。”

“在哪看见的？”

“忘了。”

问到这儿，警察十分头疼地捏了捏眉心。

按理来说这个被他们堵在案发现场的男人绝对有巨大嫌疑，但他身上没有硝烟反应，留在现场的两把枪上没有他的指纹，他的双肩包里除了一把蝴蝶刀可以当做凶器以外，装的都是些旧衣物，还有钱包手机充电器，也挺符合他的说法，看房子。

对方的回答没有任何问题和破绽，但也不妨碍警察觉得他说的这些全是胡扯。

总而言之一句话，警方直觉上怀疑这人是凶手，却没有任何证据。

碰上硬茬子了。

负责审讯的警察看着对方冷静如初的眉眼，开始觉得棘手。

他想了想，虽然不知道有没有用，但还是决定用那招试试。

警察突然站起来，探身伸手去够堂本光一的衣服领子，打算揪住那里后让对方的脸贴近自己的脸然后大吼“你别他妈给我耍花招！”

这是刑讯常用的恐吓手段，可以击溃心理防线不是非常牢靠的嫌疑人。

不过，光一显然不是这样的人。

警察连他衣领的角都没捞到，只见光一仰头往后躲的同时脚下用力蹬地，让凳子后退了一小块，完美的躲开了警察的指尖。

而后，似笑非笑地看着对方，“这样不太好吧，警察先生？”

妈的，果然没用。

心下略沉，警察转身走向门口，决定去叫同事来帮忙。

推门进来的是他的组长。

“把他放了吧，804室杀人案的嫌疑人已经自首了。”组长说完，就示意屋里的光一可以离开了。

“可是——”负责审讯的警察急了，任谁都能看出来，这里面有猫腻。

“明天你休息，带着妻子孩子去吃顿烤肉吧。”组长往警察怀里拍了个文件夹。

翻开封面目测一下，警察脸上的表情放松了下来，他点点头，道了声辛苦，就径直离开了。

今天晚上就可以预约那家高级和牛店了。

“堂本光一是吧，你可以走了。”组长示意审讯室里的男人，“以后管好你自己的好奇心！不是什么地方好奇就能进去的！”

组长看着光一从审讯室走出来，还装模作样地批评教育了一番。

“您说的是。”光一也一副认真受教的样子，并没有让对方难堪。

“去门口签个字领你的包。”组长满意这个年轻人识相，补充一句后，就招呼一个年轻的警员送光一离开。

拎着背包站在警察局门口，光一的脸色却猛地就变了。

不远处停着一辆车，有一个虎背熊腰的大光头正靠着车抽烟，看见出来的光一，他就恶狠狠地碾灭了烟头，面色阴沉地大步走到光一身边，掐着他的后脖子，连拖带拽地把人给塞进了车里。

然后坐进驾驶室，点火挂挡，一脚油门轰然开走。

坐在自己顶头上司的车后座，光一连屁都不敢放一个。

完全没有了在审讯室里面对警察的从容。

他心里很清楚，什么都没问出来，还放跑了最关键的那个家伙，任务失败后，他所面临的，一定是十分严厉的惩罚。

上司倒是不会揍他或者不给饭吃关小黑屋什么的，但一定会让他十分难受。

难受到光一总是想着，还不如关小黑屋不给饭吃或者揍一顿什么的呢。

这回也一样。

老大一言不发地把他带到了某个破破烂烂的公寓里，早有两个手下等在那，好吃好喝地招待光一，但不许踏出房门一步。

让电子设备重度成瘾患者堂本光一，直接体验到了坐牢的感觉。

因为这间该死的公寓里，连个电视机都没有。

数着墙上的裂缝打发时间，百无聊赖的三天过去，他的上司终于回来了。

光一估摸着应该是扫尾工作已经做完了，上司开口，证实了他的猜测。

“老子已经帮你把那一屁股屎擦干净了，这些拿好了，跟我走。”茶几上被扔了一部可以当古董放进陈列柜的翻盖机，还有一张驾照，假的，只能应付交警随机检查的那种。

大光头吩咐完，就转身离开了屋子。

光一把手机塞进裤兜，跟着光头走了出去。

早在被软禁到公寓里之前，他的浑身上下就被搜了个遍，公寓钥匙没收，钱包没收，手机没收，银行卡没收，连一个钢镚都没给他留下。

“头儿，我们到底要去哪儿？”看着车开上国道，似乎离市区越来越远，坐在副驾驶上的光一，终于忍不住问了出来。

不会是想把我扔到哪个码头看货吧？

一想到自己从此会沦落到打更老头一样的地位，光一就有一种想要跳车逃跑的冲动。

“上面觉得，既然杀人这么简单的工作你都做不好，那就只能去干更白痴的活儿了。从今天开始，你就是大少爷的生活助理兼贴身保镖，这个要是再做不好，你就只能去店里出台了。长得这么好看，到时候老子第一个操你，听清楚了没有？”

上司斜了光一一眼，干净利落地“喀嚓”锁死了车门。

光一的回答，则是从鼻子里哼出了一声，以表达自己没聋，以及对此安排的不满。

对于这位“大少爷”，身为组织下层人员的光一，从来都只闻其名，未见其人。

他所在的这个团伙，名叫“堂本组”，发家于关西奈良，现在是全国都数得上名号的黑社会组织，总部设在了东京。

堂本组主要的收入来源是高利贷，地下钱庄和赌场，风俗店，以及走私军火。

现任当家堂本充久，他唯一的宝贝儿子堂本剛，则是个吃喝玩乐的纨绔子弟，人生的信条是挥霍，对组织里的事物，比猫见了洗澡水还不感兴趣。

偏偏大当家还惯着堂本剛，纵容他不学无术，对孩子的溺爱，可见一斑。

虽然两个人恰巧同姓，但光一与这位大少爷没有任何血缘关系，两个人的人生，甚至没产生一丁点交集。

光一是个孤儿，国中没毕业就混迹于社会，十九岁那年，机缘巧合之下被收进组织，除了杀人什么都不会，就一直在组织里当杀手，干了将近十年。

杀人，拿钱，花钱，光一是个简单的人，他也比较喜欢自己这样单调的生活，认为勾心斗角权利争夺自己不是那块料，便安于现状，当个纯粹的杀手，从来没想过要上位什么的。

光头年近五十，从光一进入组织开始，就是他的上司，这么多年过去了，还是他上司。

心里清楚自己这样的人除了黑社会组织没有别的地方可去，再加上光一一直感念组织在他走投无路的时候肯收留他，所以也就一直没起过什么跳槽跑路的念头。

不过，居然从杀手沦落为了保姆，这可比当看仓库的还不如啊。

光一可是听说了，这位大少爷非常任性脾气又不好，十分难伺候，曾经创下了一个月连换五个助理的记录，平均每人工作时间不超过一周。

难道我就不会七八天就被赶走么。光一有些不屑。

“要是大少爷对你有一丁点不满意，我就把你送到店里去让人操屁股，听明白了没有？”似乎是看穿了光一心中的想法，光头把车停到一栋别墅门口，转头看着光一的眼睛警告道。

鉴于自己的全部身家都捏在对方手里，并且堂本组绝对有那个本事说到做到，光一极其屈辱地点了头。

“行了，滚吧。”光头把光一撵下车，然后扬长而去。

在管家那里领了一身黑西装，换好衣服后，光一就在指示下，来到了主卧门口。

听说大少爷还在睡觉，他的第一个工作，就是叫剛起床吃午饭。

敲敲门，没反应。

等了半天也没等到一句“进来”，光一便擅作主张地拧开了房门。

室内昏暗，窗帘的遮光性极好，屋里满是不可言说的淫靡味道，看来这位大少爷的性生活，极其丰富。

怪不得到现在都没醒。

心知这事儿跟自己没关系，光一走到窗边，“哗啦”一声扯开了窗帘。

“唔……”

在突如其来光线的刺激下，大床上的人蠕动一下，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身。

被子因为他的动作滑到了一边，露出了一大片白皙到过分的后背。

黑色的长发披散在后脑，末端打着卷儿，凌乱的发丝中，能若隐若现地看到肩膀上的一颗黑痣。

圆润的肩部线条，细腻的肌肤，一个腰窝露在被子外头，另一个则藏了起来。

身体微微起伏着，显然还在酣睡。

只是叫人起床而已，只是露出了个后背而已，光一看着床上未醒的剛，却觉得血液都往大脑那里汇聚而去。

他听见自己，吞了一大口口水。

“咕咚。”

——TBC


End file.
